


Can't Keep A Secret

by teiidae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teiidae/pseuds/teiidae
Summary: Marluxia is a relatively new Nobody recruited by Xigbar. It's been a long day and his favorite superior has come to talk to him. Just talk, of course. XigMar Oneshot.





	

Marluxia very much enjoyed the few hours he had between returning from a mission and being sent on another to relax and wash up. Though he had his own shower stall in his own room, he preferred the serene quietness of a drawn bath filled with bubbles and soap. It was perfect for washing the sweat off his body and soaking the physical stress of murder away.

After all, that’s what he was good at. Murder.

The steam of the large communal bathroom choked the air unapologetically. He was alone for the time being. It wouldn’t last long, but Marluxia appreciated the solitude. No singing plants, no Heartless, no screaming. Just the sound of the water running and the echo of his contented sighs.

He shed his clothing and it was whisked away by a Dusk for cleaning. Slippery bastards, they were. He dipped his toes into the warm water and slipped into the enormous bathtub, huffing as his muscles ached under the heat. Once he was settled and the water calmed from the disturbance, his muscles relaxed. Almost reluctantly; they were still excited and filled with energy.

This was more like it. Silence fell upon him once again. He couldn’t even hear the goings on of the Castle That Never Was like he usually could. It truly was a special moment for him. He dunked his head into the water, soaking his pale pink hair. However, as soon as he wiped the excess water away and opened his eyes, he was no longer in solitude.

Marluxia frowned, bright blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

“What do you want?” he asked, just a touch of venom in his words.

Before him, in nothing but a towel, was Xigbar. He looked less than pleased, but he didn’t say anything right away.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Peaches,” Xigbar said.

Marluxia resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He squirted shampoo into his hair and massaged it in, thinking very carefully about his next words. Unfortunately, it looked like he was going to be given a stern talking to. He was not looking forward to it

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Marluxia replied once his hair had been fully lathered. He sank into the water a little more, his chin just barely above the water’s surface.

“Wrong, kiddo,” Xigbar shot back, dropping his towel. Marluxia pointedly looked away. “I gave you some advice before and you ignored it. You didn’t understand that that wasn’t just for information you learned on your own, did you? The answer is no.”

Marluxia hummed and the corners of his lips turned upwards. “Are you going to condemn me for following orders?”

“As if. You did one hell of a job.”

Xigbar slid into the tub as well. It was large enough after all. No use in calling it a communal bathroom if there wasn’t a large enough tub to accommodate more than one person. And maybe Xigbar liked getting the new guy flustered a bit. It was fun to push buttons while they still remembered what those buttons did.

This took Marluxia a little bit by surprise. If Xigbar was not here to punish him, then what the fuck was he here for? He glared at Xigbar.

“Nobody invited you in here,” Marluxia spat.

“It’s a communal bathroom,” Xigbar responded with a sly smile. “If you wanted to bathe privately, you would have used the bathroom in your room.”

Marluxia snorted and fell silent, closing his eyes. Xigbar had indeed come to tell him something. He normally didn’t stick around for very long. The first time they had gone to the beach between worlds was the first time Marluxia could remember Xigbar spending actual time with him. This was starting to look like the second.

“What do you want?”

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. “To warn you.”

“How noble.”

Xigbar didn’t respond right away. He just took his time to wash his own hair. Marluxia kept his eyes closed, listening to Xigbar move. There was nothing he could add to the conversation. Xigbar had come to warn him. About what?

However, while Marluxia kept his eyes closed in ignorance, Xigbar found himself staring. He didn’t get this chance often. Marluxia was a sharp one, and always seemed aware of when he was being watched. He had this way of shifting in place and passively glancing around when he was suspicious of prying eyes. In this moment, though, he was oblivious.

And Xigbar was captured.

Supple skin; beautiful pink hair; perfect lips. It was hard to tear his eye away once he settled. Marluxia elicited this longing in him. Purely physical of course…maybe purely physical. It was foreign but, somehow, just staring at this beautiful man in the tub made Xigbar “feel” something. Something that shattered everything he had ever known.

Smeared out sensations if familiarity. Xigbar certainly didn’t have any previous ties to Marluxia. He couldn’t have. But still, whenever he could study Marluxia, he did. And each successful session led him to believe that there was something there. Faint and forgotten, but still there.

He took a deep breath and Marluxia opened his eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes that held nothing but carnage and treachery. Blue eyes that would be better off looking elsewhere.

Xigbar convinced himself that this was just a passing glance. A momentary exchange that meant nothing, but he couldn’t help himself from thinking about how beautiful those eyes would be if they were half closed and trained on his body. How feathery soft Marluxia’s pink hair would be in his hands. Another deep sigh was the response to his internal musing.

“Get on with it,” Marluxia said, breaking the silence between them.

Xigbar shifted slightly. He could have this beautiful creature if he wanted. He could have that mouth, that body. He could have that hair in his hands if he could just ask for it. It was all a matter of teasing and prodding. Pushing Marluxia to the conclusion. Easy enough, considering how flustered this pink one got.

“I think I’ll let you figure it out,” Xigbar responded.

The warmth of the water and the steam that still lingered was a relief in the sense that the redness of Xigbar’s cheeks could easily be explained by the atmosphere and not the result of the filthy things he imagined himself doing to the other man in the bath.

Marluxia was indignant, though, and he sloshed the water around as he adjusted himself for confrontation. “You cannot just issue a warning without any context.”

Xigbar growled softly. “What would be the point of me giving context, kiddo? You’ll ignore it. Stop ruining the mood.”

“What mood?”

Xigbar shrugged. “I thought we had this ‘peaceful’ thing going on, Peaches.”

“Back on the pet names again.”

“You don’t like Peaches? I can go Pinky if you like.”

Marluxia snorted. “Now who’s ruining the mood?”

Xigbar shifted again, but made an effort to not slide closer to Marluxia. Marluxia huffed and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He didn’t have time for this. If Xigbar wanted to be cryptic, that was fine by him, but he wasn’t going to waste his time.

Xigbar mimicked Marluxia’s motions, washing his own hair in the abrupt change in pace. He had had a window of opportunity, but it wasn’t the right one. Contrary to popular belief, he never missed a mark. Ever.

He chanced another passing look over at Marluxia, who was scrubbing himself clean. He was clearly irritated, and he huffed with the effort to not say something. Xigbar smiled to himself. Such a feisty recruit. An ignorant one, but feisty nonetheless and Xigbar wanted nothing more than to put Marluxia in his place. He was getting too out of hand.

It was charming in its own respect. A personality one would call it. (Wouldn’t it be nice to have this personality between the sheets?)

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

Shit. Xigbar had fallen into his autopilot and Marluxia had noticed. A little heavy-handed with his response, Xigbar waved a hand nonchalantly.

“What? Am I not allowed to appreciate your personality, Peaches?”

Marluxia snorted again. “You’re not appreciating my ‘personality’. I’m not stupid.”

“Am I not allowed to appreciate the package the personality comes in too?”

Another snort in response, but nothing more. No comment.

Xigbar had won this altercation, if one wanted to call it an altercation. Marluxia was red. His face and shoulders were burning and he hated that he had shown such physical weakness. It was then that his secret was out in the open and if he had less dignity, he would have disappeared into the darkness without protection just to get away. And Xigbar knew he had Marluxia in the palm of his hand.

“Don’t be like that, Peaches,” Xigbar said, crossing the tub so he was right next to Marluxia. He smiled. “I’m only straightforward with you. It’s an honor.”

Marluxia sighed and shuddered. “You’re doing this on purpose. Taking advantage of my fresh memories. You’re insufferable.”

“But you’re not stopping me. You only have to tell me to go fuck myself.” Xigbar frowned. “I know you better than you think I do, Peaches.”

Marluxia narrowed his eyes much like he had when Xigbar had first shown up. “You don’t get a free pass just because we’re in the bath.”

“I wasn’t expecting a free pass,” Xigbar said. “I was thinking I could maybe earn it. Take your breath away.”

“I don’t know.” Marluxia placed a finger on Xigbar’s cheek in mock interest. “You’re my superior after all. What’s stopping you from playing your hand? You know I won’t defy you.”

Xigbar laughed. “That’s a lie and we both know it. You do what you want and I respect that.”

Marluxia didn’t laugh, but he flashed a smile.

“Ah, that’s the second one I’ve seen.”

“It’s the second one of my death,” Marluxia corrected. “Don’t get so used to it.”

“Is it my turn to be flattered that you are willing to grace me with your falsities? Because I am flattered.”

Marluxia hummed thoughtfully. “So, you want what I’ve got, but you’re asking nicely? Doesn’t seem like you.”

Xigbar scoffed. “I can be rough if you want.”

Marluxia sighed and stood up, splashing water everywhere. He was getting warm all over, and he wasn’t about to initiate anything while in the communal bathroom. Since, it seemed, nobody had the faintest idea of what it meant to allow others the luxury of a quiet bath. Xigbar didn’t follow Marluxia. This had to be an obvious sign. An easy no, but Marluxia wasn’t so unwilling.

“Are you coming?” Marluxia asked, wrapping a towel around his waist. He wrapped his hair in a second towel as well. “You’ll have to wait until I’m done, but if you want it, you can have it.”

Xigbar raised an eyebrow curiously. “Done what?”

Marluxia just left the bathroom. Xigbar sat in the cooling water for a few minutes in stunned silence. That was a lot easier than he had anticipated. He had no idea what would be waiting for him when Marluxia was done whatever he was doing. The heat returned to Xigbar’s cheeks as he sank back into his fantasy.

Where had he been? Oh, right.

There would be tension between them. Marluxia would be spread out on the sheets with this ethereal grace. Not naked yet. No, that would come later. His skin would be glowing somehow. The glow of fresh death? Magic? Nothingness?

Didn’t matter. His skin would be glowing and his eyes would be sleepy; exhausted from a long day’s work. Lips slightly puckered in anticipation. He would know what was coming, but would have way more strength to hide it. Marluxia wasn’t affected by his own image the way Xigbar was. With Xigbar, it was deeply personal. Shrouded in darkness, but still deeply personal. Familiar in a way he couldn’t explain.

There would be silence, save for the gentle rhythm of Marluxia’s breathing. Xigbar would get warm and his body would stiffen and he would be hesitant to touch such beauty. Beauty he knew was poison. He could see with his own eye that Marluxia was a dangerous creature and not the epitome of elegance and purity.

That had been a reason he had recruited Marluxia in the first place.

Xigbar hummed deep in his chest. He had closed his eye in concentration, but sat straight up as he was ripped from his daydream. Such an intense physical response from just thinking about Marluxia really bothered him for some reason.

No matter. He stood and stepped out of the tub, drying himself off and collecting his abandoned clothing in a messy heap. He disappeared through an oval of darkness, shuddering as he ended up in his room. To his surprise, he had a visitor.

There he was, sprawled across his bed sheets. Not fully naked; at least not yet. Marluxia, hair dry and legs crossed at the ankles, was lying on Xigbar’s sheets with a book laid out in front of him. He was on his stomach, wearing just a loose shirt. Xigbar swallowed and Marluxia looked up at him.

“Took you long enough,” Marluxia said with a sly smile. “Spent so much time thinking about it, you got lost.”

“How did you get in here?”

Marluxia rolled onto his back and Xigbar’s stomach turned with him. “I have a good sense of direction.”

Xigbar dropped his clothes in a pile. Marluxia was gorgeous. Better than he had imagined. Glowing skin in the moonlight of a feeble Kingdom Hearts, eyes half closed and sleepy looking; he looked fuckable and smelled delicious. Had Xigbar been the sappy type, he might have felt his heart stop beating, or his breath hitch in his throat.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Marluxia asked, voice soft.

Xigbar took a few steps closer, holding his towel in place. This was such a bizarre experience. Marluxia had him totally captivated, snared in a trap of sensuality. How did this happen so quickly? When he was at the edge of his bed, Marluxia rolled over again and kneeled, shoving that book off the bed and taking Xigbar’s face into his hands. He huffed once and smirked.

“Not so in control now, are you?” He asked before brushing a few damp strands of hair out of the way.

Marluxia closed his eyes and pulled Xigbar closer, pressing their lips together. Xigbar was still stunned, head swimming. Deft fingers, plump lips. It was better than he had imagined, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that this had happened before. A long time ago. Years even.

Marluxia ignored Xigbar’s wandering mind, and continued his sensual exploration Xigbar’s mouth. He kissed the neck, leaving little marks behind, though those healed over almost instantly, and he pinched Xigbar’s earlobe between his teeth.

Xigbar responded immediately, skin prickling. He grabbed Marluxia back and delicately laid him down. Marluxia winced and moved his legs and Xigbar let his towel sink to the floor. Marluxia shifted under Xigbar as the man climbed over him. Suddenly, the warmth between their bodies was shared and it was tense. Marluxia stopped breathing as Xigbar stared down at him.

This was exhilarating in a familiar way. This had definitely happened before. Xigbar didn’t press himself against Marluxia yet. He was still floating on this high and Marluxia took advantage of that, running his hands through Xigbar’s hair and twisting it in his fingers.

“Nervous?”

Xigbar snorted, temporarily released from the spider’s web. “As if.”

Marluxia blinked slowly, exhaling. He was reveling in the control he had. It was a type of power he was used to, and he pulled Xigbar’s head down for another kiss. This made Xigbar relax enough, but Marluxia was not keen on being laid on. He pushed Xigbar over and rolled over on top of him, sitting right on his stomach. He brushed his hair back quickly and shook it out.

“Letting the bottom of the barrel top is so unlike you,” Marluxia whispered before kissing Xigbar again.

“How would you know?” Xigbar shot back between their easy breaths. He sounded genuinely curious. What was even happening to him? This _was_ unlike him.

Marluxia didn’t reply. He just let his hands wander. (Silly Xigbar, having his breath stolen away by a memory he had little recollection of.) Marluxia was a bastard, though and he lavished Xigbar with attention. Slow and elegant. It was arduous. Like he was being like this on purpose; giving Xigbar enough time to snap out of whatever stupor he was in.

Xigbar couldn’t seem to get his thoughts away from the memory. It was just out of reach, and this was an admittedly bad time to be off his game. Marluxia was giving his body all this attention, but maybe he had been a Nobody too long. That wasn’t it, but it was the most logical reasoning and he would fight anyone who said otherwise.

He was suddenly snapped from his daze when he felt Marluxia moving around his body. Lower and slower until he felt those perfect lips on the tip of his cock.

“No.”

Marluxia propped himself up. “No?”

“Your mouth is too pretty to explore such dangerous territory, Peaches.”

“You think I’ve never given head before? Really?” Marluxia’s smile was smug, but he had a thumb on the head of Xigbar’s cock and it hardened in his hand without hesitation.

“S’not that, gorgeous,” Xigbar replied.

Marluxia crawled over Xigbar and seated himself on his stomach again. Xigbar motioned for him to lean forward and in an instant, Xigbar has both his hands knotted in Marluxia’s hair and he claimed those pretty lips. Marluxia didn’t resist and melted into Xigbar’s mold. His cheeks betrayed him and his body followed suit shortly afterwards. Xigbar was rough, but in a way where Marluxia was willing to give himself up completely.

All that previous banter had been leading up to this. The day spent at the beach, the shadowed missions. Every comment and snarky remark. This was the means to the end of whatever thing they had going on.

It was strangely satisfying.

But then Xigbar chuckled between their kisses, and, shortly after, he laughed. Marluxia huffed in semi annoyance.

“You didn’t think you’d have it so easy, did you?”

Marluxia frowned. Oh no.

Xigbar turned Marluxia over and the invisible tension in the air snapped. For a brief moment, everything was right, and Marluxia gasped as Xigbar pulled one his hands free of the mess of pink hair and grabbed his cock. That intense pressure had little relief, and Marluxia grunted.

“Now, Peaches,” Xigbar crooned. “You’re disgusting. So thirsty for power you’re not going to get. So eager to put your pretty mouth in dirty places, but you fail to realize that I’m the one that controls where those lips go.”

Marluxia was stunned into silence. But his blood was racing and he squirmed under Xigbar. What a fucking liar, that one. Pretending to be indifferent until Marluxia had been lured into a position of complacency. Brilliant really.

“I will always be the one who controls that,” Xigbar growled. “Say please, Peaches. And maybe I will be merciful.”

Marluxia whined as Xigbar stroked him faster. This wasn’t fair, he almost had Xigbar in the palm of his hand, but he been arrogant and Xigbar was forcefully shoving him back where he belonged. Xigbar tightened his other hand and Marluxia felt his hair strain against his scalp.

“Please, Xigbar, may you be merciful.” Xigbar said slowly, expecting Marluxia to repeat him.

Marluxia gasped as Xigbar let his cock go. He was trapped under this man and he had no desire to resist him. He inhaled deeply and Xigbar lowered himself so he could hear that shaky whisper.

“Please, Xigbar,” Marluxia breathed. “Be merciful.”

“Where do you belong, Peaches?” Xigbar asked almost immediately.

“Under you,” Marluxia replied.

“That’s right.”

Xigbar was satisfied enough with that answer. He eased his grip on Marluxia’s hair. He didn’t want to taint Marluxia’s beauty. The air of familiarity returned in a more subtle hue but that struggle was not in vain. Xigbar backed off a bit and slid his hands under Marluxia’s shirt, forcing it over his partner’s head. Marluxia let Xigbar strip him and kissed Xigbar again, but it was weaker. Submissive.

They spent several minutes working each other over. Marluxia was allowed only where Xigbar guided him, though Xigbar took whatever he wanted from Marluxia. It was messy, sweaty and rough. Marluxia had a number of scratches in his skin, some bleeding, some shallow and sore.

He was enthralled, though. He enjoyed every second he was intertwined with Xigbar. This was what he craved. His perfect visage to be shadowed by someone more powerful than he was. This is what he had. They were stuck together and Marluxia was more than willing to follow whatever instructions he was given. Xigbar only muttered filthy words into his ears as they explored each other.

He was such a disgusting slut but he owned his role, and he flaunted it. He turned over when prompted and Xigbar gripped his ass.

“Firm, but soft,” Xigbar said between huffs. He was worked up, his cock throbbing in anticipation. He was thoroughly worked over, and this had been the first time he’d been able to look at Marluxia’s ass without disturbance. “Like a peach. That’s where you got your name, Peaches. Ain’t it cute?”

Marluxia shivered under Xigbar’s touch. He was flushed and quivering and whining in his throat. He was not going to ask for anything, though. He knew better than to challenge Xigbar while he was in this position. But Xigbar let him go and Marluxia relaxed. He chanced a look over his shoulder and absently played with his hair as he watched Xigbar go into one of his drawers.

Xigbar returned with a bottle in hand and he picked his towel up off the floor. He was going to need it a little later. Marluxia blinked slowly and rolled onto his back.

“Now comes the fun part, Peaches,” Xigbar said with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, I can hardly wait,” Marluxia replied.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Marluxia shuffled back a little to allow Xigbar more room. However, Xigbar was not in the mood to waste time anymore. He spread Marluxia’s leg and opened the bottle, squeezing a little puddle of lube into his hand. Marluxia squirmed under him again, and he hissed softly as he felt the coolness of Xigbar’s lube coated fingers enter him. His insides were a furnace now. Boiling and hot and the steam was building under his skin.

“You like this, don’t you?” Xigbar asked teasingly. His voice was rough and focused though. He moved slowly. Unlike his previous behavior, this took a specialized touch. No roughhousing here. “You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to. I’ll know soon enough.”

Marluxia’s stomach fluttered at the thought. He was riding high on emotion now. He may have been dead inside, but being new enough to still trick himself into feeling was the best part of his ignorance. He sighed as Xigbar prepped him and his knees quivered. He was scared? No. Eager.

Xigbar wasn’t quite paying attention to Marluxia as he withdrew his fingers and wiped them clean with the towel. He was so hard and he lifted his eyepatch a bit, pulling a condom from under it. Definitely sexier than having to get up again, at least in his opinion. Marluxia wouldn’t even see him do it anyway.

He tore the wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom on. Marluxia was spread out just how he liked and Xigbar took just a second to drink in how beautiful Marluxia looked from this angle. He almost made a comment, but then that soft face would twist into a hateful scowl. Couldn’t have that happen, now could he?

He pulled Marluxia closer to him and with a final breath, he took his own cock and pushed in. Marluxia inhaled and arched his back a little as Xigbar eased forward. It was a rough couple of minutes, but once Xigbar had his rhythm, Marluxia relaxed into it.

They breathed in unison and their bodies shivered together. It was a graceful union. Marluxia stroked his cock at Xigbar’s pace, and he moaned softly. Xigbar grunted as he rolled his hips, brow furrowed in concentration. He kept his eye trained on Marluxia as he worked, but that little pink shit had his eyes closed. How dare he.

“Look at me,” Xigbar growled.

Marluxia just moaned. He was too far gone, and he could hear this beating in his ears. Xigbar’s voice didn’t even register. It wasn’t until Xigbar knocked his hand away that he snapped from his ascent.

“I said look at me, Peaches.”

Marluxia groaned and opened his eyes. Xigbar was staring right at him and Marluxia shifted. He was breathless, face burning, eyes unfocused and mouth agape as he panted. He did manage to speak, though he whispered his words.

“What do you want?”

Xigbar flashed a smile through his efforts. “I wanna see your face.”

Marluxia opened his mouth to respond, but Xigbar grabbed Marluxia’s cock and rubbed his thumb over the head in slow circles. Marluxia shuddered and Xigbar leaned over him more. They were building together. The coils in the pits of their stomachs were winding tighter and tighter. Neither one could speak to the other; there was only moaning and electricity shared between them.

Marluxia caved first. He had been rising so steadily, that the sheer drop of orgasm felt like a slap in the face. He had been so focused on maintaining his eye contact with Xigbar that he hadn’t been trying to control himself. His voice louder, body shaking, he succumbed to Xigbar’s relentless rhythmic thrusts in a higher pitched whining, and then he let his guard down and moaned Xigbar’s name and it was like honey. Sticky and sweet and natural.

He hadn’t meant to. He was trying to stay distant and keep what few secrets he had to himself, but he failed and Xigbar latched onto that. Xigbar’s finish wasn’t as verbally obvious, but his body reacted just as violently. A steep drop into muffled hearing, slurred words, and blurred vision. Blinded by ecstasy, Xigbar pulled out and with a final contented sigh, he let his body fall next to Marluxia’s.

Marluxia, though tempted to turn his back to Xigbar, did not. He faced the other man, and huffed as Xigbar tried to hide his grin.

“You should have seen your face, Peaches,” he said.

“You should have seen yours,” Marluxia shot back weakly, sleepily. “I take it you want me out now, hmm?”

Xigbar shrugged awkwardly. “Only if you can’t keep a secret.”

Marluxia crossed where his heart would have been if he had one. “On my honor.”

“You’re such a fucking liar.” Xigbar snorted. “I know you better than you think I do, Peaches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from old Tumblr writing blog. Follows headcanons about Organization life shortly after Marluxia was recruited.


End file.
